i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Xu Qing
|image1= Issthxuqing.jpg| Xu Qing xu-qing.jpg| Cute Xu Qing xuqing.jpg| Game Xu Qing |chinese=许清 |alias(es)=Grand Matriarch Phoenix 49th Underworld Princess Demon Queen |status=Alive (2nd life) |age=300+ (1st life) 4500+ (2nd life) |species=Human |gender= |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Black |spouse=Meng Hao |family=''Unnamed Parents'' Fang Xiufeng (Father-in-Law) Meng Li (Mother-in-law) Fang Yu (Sister-in-Law) |master(s)=Kṣitigarbha |disciple(s)= |allies=Meng Hao Fang Xiufeng |occupation(s)=49th apprentice of Kṣitigarbha Daughter of the Mountain and Sea Realm Commanding general of the Fourth Mountain and Sea Chapter 1335 - Xu Qing, I’m here! |affiliation(s)=Fourth Mountain and Sea Mountain and Sea Realm |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Black Sieve Sect (Destroyed) |planet=South Heaven (First Life) |mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea (1st Life) Fourth Mountain and Sea (2nd Life) Mountain and Sea Butterfly |cultivation_base=''Unknown'' (First Life) ~Immortal Realm (Second Life) |fleshly_body= |novel=Book 1, Chapter 1 |cod = Soul dispersion (First life)|enemies = Zhao Shanhe Xue Yuncui |ve = Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly|friends = Chu Yuyan}} Xu Qing is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. She was the first cultivator to be introduced and eventually became Meng Hao's wife. Description She is described as being beautiful but cold. She's of high intelligence and a masterful strategist but naive in many matters beyond strategy. History First Life Book 1 An Inner Sect disciple of the Reliance Sect who was at the seventh level of Qi Condensation when she abducted Meng Hao, Li Fugui, Wang Youcai and Dong Hu in Mount Daqing because the sect required from its Inner disciples to bring humans from the mortal world in order to join the sect as servants. That was the usual way to join the sect, by force. She gave Meng Hao access to her immortal gave after the latter decided to gave her a Dry Spirit Pill, which was of great help to her cultivation. Meng Hao, on a whim, also gave her a Cosmetic Cultivation Pill when she once chanced upon him in her immortal cave. This pill became of major importance to the latter parts of the story. Later she, like other foremost disciples of the Reliance Sect, was forcibly recruited by a Nascent Soul expert from the Black Sieve Sect who took a liking to her cold vestige. Book 2 As a disciple of one of the Five Major Sects in Southern Domain, one would expect her to have had gained tremendous benefits. But contrary to expectations, she had to suffer being ostracized for refusing to be a concubine of Zhao Shanhe, a Conclave disciple of Black Sieve Sect. And so it came to a pass that the latter finally found an opportunity to capture and force himself on her. But she was later saved by Meng Hao who discovered her plight. After Meng Hao snapped off Zhao Shanhe's neck, he then tried to deal with Xue Yuncui who at that time was with Zhao Shanhe. As he moved to kill her, Xu Qing requested to that she be the one to deal with her, as Xue Yuncui was one of the several that made her stay in the sect more miserable than it should have been. She then took Meng Hao's sword and plunge it into Xue Yuncui's body, making it her very first kill. Quotes ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Reincarnated Category:True Immortal Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Black Sieve Sect/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Fourth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Fang Clan/Affiliations Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters